


Doubt

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt to see the uncertainty in Tim's eyes, knowing he'd put it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Promise series. Written for ncis-drabble challenge: #227. Doubt

**Doubt**

It hurt to see the uncertainty in Tim's eyes, knowing he'd put it there. But it hurt a lot worse to know his husband didn't trust him. "I told you the truth, Tim," said Tony, knowing it wasn't enough.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed, not saying anything until Tony joined him. "I know you did but…"

Tony rubbed his face and said flatly, "This doesn't look good for us, does it?"

"Not if you give in, the minute Gibbs looks sideways at you."

Tony gave a humorless laugh. "You're not giving me much credit, are you?"

"I'm just telling you what I feel, Tony."

"You mean what you're scared of," Tony accused.

"Yeah, I'm scared. I'm _damned_ scared, you idiot, of losing you."

"Well, knowing that you expect me to run off with Jethro the second he crooks his little finger at me isn't exactly reassuring, Timmy," Tony said, hurt and annoyed. "I told you I'm not interested in him, Tim. What else do you want me to say?"

"It's not what you say, it's…" Tim sighed heavily and took both of Tony's hands in his. "Maybe if you and I are alone…we'll have a chance. A fresh start."

Tony turned towards Tim and looked him in the eye. "I'll do everything you expect of me, Tim. I'm even willing to leave our friends and home behind to prove myself to you. But if at the end of the day you can't trust me, then what's the point?"

"The point is that we can make this work, but it's going to take time."

Tony looked at their clasped hands and he gave Tim's a squeeze. "I meant what I said, Tim. I'll be all yours, but I can't spend my entire life proving I'm faithful to you, over and over again. I'm telling you that I _am,_ that I _will be_. You're going to have to accept that, accept that I chose you over Jethro back when you asked me to marry you. If that doesn't count for something then we have no business being married."

"But you went to him, you let him _touch_ you, Tony."

Tony shot back, "And I walked away every time, Tim. You think I wasn't hard for me to do that? I admit that I was turning a blind eye to what this was doing to you, to all of us. I know that now, and I'm sorry, and I wish I could go back and–"

Tim pulled Tony into his arms and held him tight, saying urgently, "Don't! We can't go back, Tony! I want you to be with _me_. That's all I need, Tony. Just _you_. Understand?" Tony, his face pressed into Tim's neck, nodded. After a while, Tim said reluctantly, "Shit, we have to go to work soon. I have to tell Vance I'm accepting the position today but…can we talk more tonight?"

Exhausted and not knowing how he was going to make it through the day, Tony nodded once again.

< * > end < * >


End file.
